NCR emergency radio
}} The NCR emergency radio is an aid item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics In the Aid tab of your Pip-Boy, you may select the NCR Emergency Radio. After selecting, you will see a menu with options to: * Call for NCR supply support * Call for NCR trooper support * Call for NCR Ranger support * Cancel (No Support). The radio can be used every twenty-four hours. Supply support Calling for supplies starts the quest Emergency Radio, which drops an NCR supply crate with random ammunition, and/or armor in the near vicinity. Sometimes an NCR Ranger will run to you after completion, and go through the same dialogue as when you received the radio. (Note that you will not be given an additional radio.) Calling for trooper support Calling for Trooper Support summons an unnamed NCR trooper to run to your location. The trooper cannot be controlled by the companion wheel, but will follow the player character as a companion and will still be present after fast-traveling. The trooper is always equipped with NCR armor and a service rifle. He or she has 50 Hit Points and a Guns skill of 46. The support can be dismissed via the radio. Calling for NCR Ranger support This causes an unnamed NCR Ranger to run to your location. The ranger works similarly to the trooper, but will have better gear and stats. He or she is equipped with NCR Ranger patrol armor and a cowboy repeater, has 220 Hit Points, and has Guns and Unarmed skills of 100 each. The ranger also carries $50 NCR. Like the trooper, the ranger can be dismissed via the radio. Location The Courier will receive the emergency radio from an approaching unnamed NCR Ranger when their Reputation with the NCR reaches "accepted." This can happen any time during the game once the minimum reputation requirement is met. The item cannot be dropped, since it is considered a quest item. Notes * The radio will only function in NCR controlled areas: it will simply say "Outside of operational area, please relocate and try again" if not. Strangely, if the player has the Lonesome Road add-on, they can request NCR aid at the canyon wreckage. * It is possible the player can summon a NCR Ranger or NCR trooper prior to entering Big MT as they do not count as a permanent companion. However, once they die another one cannot be called in with the emergency radio, as Big MT lies far beyond the NCR's operational area. * Unlike permanent companions, the Ranger and trooper do not heal after the end of combat. However, they are restored to full health whenever the player fast-travels to a new location. Also, kills made by them will not count against the player for purposes of increasing reputation as long as the player does not attack the victim too. * Better weapons and armor can be reverse-pickpocketed into the inventories of the ranger or trooper, in order to increase their combat efficiency. Unlike companions, the ranger and trooper do not use up ammunition and will fire any weapon indefinitely as long as they have one round of ammunition for that weapon in their inventory. You can also reverse-pickpocket stimpaks into the ranger/trooper's inventory, they will use a stimpak once their health is at about 33%. * The radio can be used to call an NCR trooper or ranger even if you have both a humanoid and a non-humanoid companion. * If you "lose" your NCR trooper/ranger, they may turn up waiting at the entrance to Camp McCarran. Speak to them and they will follow you again. * After giving you the radio, the NCR ranger, who delivers it, will run across the map to the entrance of Camp McCarran, where they will despawn. * In order to have the NCR ranger who gives you the radio approach you upon entering an NCR building, the player must not be wearing any faction armor (including NCR armor) as it sets your reputation level to the NCR to neutral or lower. * Having the Meltdown perk can harm the NCR reinforcements following you and can result in NCR infamy if you get them killed. * Summoned troopers and rangers won't always run up to you directly and appear right away after calling for support. * If you are disliked in any way by the NCR, you cannot receive this item. Similarly, if you lose reputation with them, you will no longer be able to use the radio until you restore good reputation with them. * While a ranger/trooper is in the party and the Courier is caught stealing from the NCR, it will result in reputation loss and they will try to take it back, trying to run will cause them to turn hostile along with other members of the NCR encountered in the area. Bugs Calling for a supply drop in certain areas may lead to the cache not spawning at all, or spawning underground or in non-accessible areas, leading to never being able to get supply drops again. On the PC this can be resolved by using the command code . | Sometimes after dismissing a support Ranger, they can be found at Camp McCarran and talking to them will result in the Ranger joining your party again. It becomes impossible to dismiss them through the radio after this. | It has been found that for some users, the radio will never recharge after use and many aspects of the radio seem to function poorly. This is caused by the glitch that makes the NCR Ranger/trooper you called in respawn. To fix this glitch find and talk to the trooper/Ranger causing them to follow you. They can be found at the area where they died. This procedure will need to be repeated every several days. | If you have an NCR trooper or Ranger following you, they will be shot at by the securitrons guarding the gate to the Strip, as they most likely do not have clearance to enter. Note: this does not cause the Securitrons to be hostile towards you. | The Ranger or trooper may stop following you or just disappear when you enter a building. | Occasionally after a fight a Ranger may freeze in their position. They will not move until attacked but may freeze again the moment the danger has passed. | If you use items from the aid section fast enough you can "eat" your radio. | After the NCR Ranger dies, returning to the location several days later may turn up the same Ranger alive again, who will follow the player character again if spoken to. | Sometimes, when initiating the "Call of Supply Support" option, the drop will happen as usual. However, upon searching the drop, the container will have nothing inside it. You will still complete the quest and another NCR Ranger will give you another emergency radio. | Summoning the NCR trooper may only work once. After 24 hours, the option to call for the trooper will no longer be present. Even if you dismiss him within the 24 hour time-frame, the option to call the trooper will still not be there. Only way to work around this is to have him die while traveling with you, then the option will renew as normal. However, the glitch still remains so the only way to re-summon the trooper is to have him die each time. Also, if you summon the NCR Ranger after dismissing the trooper, it will only give you the option to dismiss the trooper, NOT the Ranger. This makes it impossible to dismiss the Ranger. | Having a trooper or Ranger following you and using the Big Mountain Transportalponder! can cause them to travel with you to the Big MT. | Sometimes when you call for Ranger support the Ranger will not appear. | Calling for support in the Mojave Outpost (to the east, close to the edge of the outpost) may result in either the trooper or Ranger dying. | If the player has a bad reputation with the Gun Runners and goes to the Gun Runners shop, the Ranger or trooper following becomes hostile and reputation with NCR is lost if the follower is killed, even if not by the player. | Sometimes when calling for support, the reputation with both the NCR and the Legion will reset to Neutral. They will still attack the player if they have done bad deeds for the faction. | When going through the strip gate with either Ranger or trooper will cause a continuous loop causing them to be killed by the gatekeepers. | If there are mountains nearby, the Ranger/trooper will often spawn inside the mountain, unable to get out. | The Boomers will bombard you and your NCR trooper or Ranger if you run through their artillery bombardment. | If the Ranger dies and you call in another one, the body will disappear and the new one will come in. This is likely because the Ranger that comes to you is always the same person so calling them in will just relocate and respawn them. | The summoned trooper/Ranger is not affected by the Animal Friend perk like normal companions and will be attacked if brought close to an animal. | It is possible to never receive the NCR Emergency Radio despite being idolized by the NCR. NOTE: Patching may resolve this bug. If this happens on the PS3, fast-traveling to the entrance of Vault 34 will cause the Ranger to spawn outside, although there are usually between four and five golden geckos outside the Vault, and they may kill the Ranger. | The Ranger who provides the radio may do it multiple times, sometimes one right after another. | When the player character returns to the spot where they received the radio, the Ranger who initially provided the radio might be standing at that point. If spoken to, he will repeat the previous dialogue but will not provide another radio. This can also happen when re-initiating dialogue with the Ranger after first receiving the radio. | With the Ranger or trooper following, one can go into Vault 3 and pass the speech check and neither the Fiends nor the NCR follower will attack each other until reaching the other Fiends in the back, but they still will not be hostile to the player character. | When initiating combat with the Ranger in tow, they will yelp "Whoa!" and sprint in the opposite direction and likely get killed by other enemies. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:RNK-Notfallsender es:Radio de emergencia de la RNC ru:Аварийная радиостанция НКР (предмет) uk:Аварійна радіостанція НКР (предмет)